


Konoha no Basket

by Saricess



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, WARNING! there is kagami bashing, and yes this story contains the ot3 naruto x sakura x sasuke, but it will fade, i can't stand mary sue's, oc is NOT mary sue!, other characters will be in here, well as as riko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: From a school called "Konoha High" a new team rises to the challenge of winning the next Winter Cup, how will Seirin and the other schools deal with the new upcoming power house?





	1. New Match

“Good shot Naruto!”

Sakura watched as Naruto scored another point for his team in the practice match against his friends, high fiving members of his team, he had scored the most points of the match. She sat on a bench watching them with Akamaru - Kiba, one of the players had on her lap, stroking through his soft white fur.

It had been a few months since she and her friends joined the basketball club in Konoha High and they have had massive improvements compared to the other and previous players, but she wasn’t surprised, she had known these people since she was young - but that didn’t stop her from praising them for excelling.

She then watched Sasuke, on the opposing team score, unlike Naruto he didn’t give high-fives - only nods.

Watching the match she wrote everything occurring on the clipboard she held in her hands, every match they did she would write everything that happened down, her photographic memory helped and with her high intelligence, she founds ways to work out for improvements.

As she continued to watch she could see their anger getting built up, to not have everything turn ugly she blew the whistle.

“Break!”

The members nodded and went to the sides for water bottles and towels to help cool them down, Akamaru immediately jumped of Sakura and went to Kiba’s side. Slowly their anger was fading away and soon they were messing around with each other - laughs and smiles everywhere.

 _That’s better_ she thought although it never got serious when they got angry at each other (in fact it would be rather funny) Sakura didn’t want any detentions anywhere, and she certainly didn’t want their coach to get angry.

“Hello everyone!”

 _Speak of the devil_ Sakura turned to see Kakashi Hatake, their coach, walking in with a book in his hand, a smile behind his mask.

“Your late” Sakura told him with an annoyed glare.

“Yes sorry about that, I got lost-”

“Liar” the whole team said as they continued to be on their break, it was a well known fact that Kakashi was always late, even if he said he was going to be early or if he set up an event with a time people had to be there by - he would not turn up on time.

“Ok ok you got me” he signed, putting his book in his pocket "Let me tell you the real reason why I’m late”

“You actually have a real reason?” Sasuke asked.

“Your lying again are you Kakashi-sensei”

“Don’t be foolish Lee, he will lie”

“I ain’t buying it Kakashi-sensei!”

“Why didn’t you give us the real reason instead of a lie”

“The real reason why I’m late” Kakashi spoke, ignoring the previous angry comments “Is because I got us a practice match with another school”

That got their attention.

“Another one?” Sasuke asked, people who don’t know him would think that he didn’t want to play in matches against other schools, when in reality he does - it’s just the way he speaks.

“Yep” Kakashi said, “I phoned them up this afternoon and they got back to me a few minutes ago”

“Alright!” Kiba and Naruto high-fived each other, with Akamaru barking happily besides them. “Another match to kick some ass”

“Do not be so confident Kiba, remember that we may not win every match we take part in”

“We _‘may’_ not?” Shikamaru smirked “Just admit it Neiji, you know that you want to win every match as much as we do”

“I do not” Neiji huffed and turned away from the grinning boys.

“I think your lying Neiji” Chouji chuckled as he munched on his bag of chips, Neiji paid no attention to him and instead began to stroke Akamaru.

“Who are we playing against?” Shino asked, straight-faced. Unlike many of his other teammates he was not jumping up and down with joy.

“Tōō Academy”

Unknown to many of the people in the room, that name makes Sakura freeze.

* * *

After the practise match the long four hour training was at an end, everyone was happy to get dressed and go home, many of them looking forward to their next match while others wanting to go home and get some sleep.

They all went their separate ways, Kiba with Shink, Shikamaru with Choji, Neiji with Lee and Sakura with Naruto and Sasuke.

Halfway on their way home Naruto turned to Sakura.

“Sakura-chan, are you ok?”

She turned to him and smiled “Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Stop lying Sakura” Sasuke told her “We saw how you reacted when Kakashi said who we’re playing against”

Sakura signed, she knew one way or another they would find about her lying, curse them being such good friends.

“It’s just...Tōō Academy...they have someone there who I know”

“....Is it your cousin?”

 _Damn you Naruto_ “Yes”

“Ah” now they both understood, they knew of the relationship Sakura and her cousin had - it was complicated.

“She’s their manager”

“Don’t worry Sakura-chan! Your a much more better manager then her!”

“You don’t even know much about her-”

“Doesn’t matter” Sasuke cut in “Your strong Sakura”

Sakura smiled at her childhood friends, they always knew what to say or do to cheer her up “Thank you Sasuke, Naruto. But I’m not gonna let her win, I’ll show her that we’re the stronger ones”

“Damn Straight!”

“Your not even straight Naruto”

“I know, but it’s a cool saying”

Sakura shook her head and laughed as the boys continued their usual banter.

* * *

Later that night Sakura had a shower and got into her pyjamas, sitting on her bed she held her phone and went onto her contacts, finding the one she needed she tapped on the message icon.

_**“Looking forward to our match cous, hope your ready”** _

Tapping the send button, Sakura put her phone on charge and cuddled underneath the sheets, looking forward for the days to come.

* * *

Startled by the ping on her phone, Momoi signed and put her pen down and picked up her phone - seeing she got a message, she unlocked her phone and opened the message, surprised by the sender.

_**“Looking forward to our match cous, hope your ready”** _

“Oh, so it’s Saku-chan’s team we’re playing against” a smirk formed on her lips as she sent a reply.

_**“We’ll be more then ready Saku-chan, looking forward to seeing you!”** _

Putting her phone down she stretched her arms and looked at her clock “Ah it’s that late already, I better go to bed”

Turning the lamp off, Momoi got under her covers and drifted off to sleep, feeling excitement she hadn’t felt in a while.


	2. arrival at too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoha team arrive at Tōō academy, teams play and family relationship gets restored, along with an agnry and out of breath coach. just get in on time Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went way off with this...i don't know why but it's late and i need sleep! (if you get the vibe that i hate momoi i don't, i love her and she's my fav character - she needs more love)

The glaring noise of the alarm woke Sakura up from her sleep, picking up her phone she tapped it off “Annoying thing” she put it back on her bedside table and sat up, stretching before getting out. Looking at calendar on her wall, she looked for the days date which was circled with a bright red marker.

“Oh...It’s our practice match with T ōō today” she started it it for a few minutes before the event finally clicked “Holy shit!” she rushed off her bed and too her wardrobe, putting on her school uniform which consists of a white blouse with a grey jumper, black shirt along with black knee-high socks and black shoes. After brushing her hair she went downstairs for breakfast and brushed her teeth after eating and picked up her bag.

“I’m leaving!”

“Ok, bye sweetie!” her mother’s voice rang as she shut the door behind her, Naruto and Sasuke standing by the gates before her.

“Good Morning Sakura-chan!” Naruto greeted while Sasuke have a “hmph” and a nod - his way of saying ‘Good Morning’

“Good Morning” she smiled at them, they raised their eyebrows at her and she wondered why.

“You don’t look good” the blonde commented, Sakura glared at him.

“That’s not nice to say to a girl” 

“I didn’t mean it that way!” she shook her head as they began to walk, the two boys on either side of her - it has always been that way since they were little.

“Are you worried about our match against Tōō?” Sasuke asked, Sakura sighed  _ Of course he wouldn’t catch on fast _

“Yeah…”

“There’s nothing to worry about Sakura-chan!” Naruto grinned at her “You’ll show your cousin just how smart and strong you are”

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes “You think?”

“Of course!” he beamed at her “With your monstrous strength there’s no way she’ll-”

“Naruto!” she hit him hard on the head, causing him to whine loudly.

“Ow! Sakura-chan, that hurts”

“Don’t call my strength monsters!”

“But it is!”

**WHACK**

“Ow!”

“You idiot” Sasuke commented as he watched the scene, Naruto whipped his head and glared at him.

“What you say Teme?”

“You Dobe”

“Huh?! I’ll show you-”

“Naruto’s right though Sakura” Sasuke said, turning to the girl while ignoring Naruto’s cries of fight “You’ll show her how far you’ve grown”

Sakura smiled at him “Thank you Sasuke-kun! You, Naruto and the others will show her and her team just how strong you are”

“Hmm” Sasuke hummed in agreement with a smirk.

“Watch out Sasuke! After we beat them I’m beating your ass!”

“We underage”

“Huh?...Wait no! That’s not what I mean!”

“Why are you leaving me out?” Sakura pouted “I wouldn’t mind you beating my ass” she teased. 

Sasuke coughed a laugh while Naruto blushed harder “That’s not what I meant Sakura-chan!...stop teasing”

“Sorry” she laughed “Your just so easy to tease, right Sasuke-kun?”

He nodded and Naruto pouted at them “You two are meanies”

* * *

After arriving at their school they saw the other members of the team standing at the school gates while other students walk past, giving them smiled and encouragement for their practice match.

“Hey look” Kiba grinned as the three walked over “The lovers are here!”

“And we’re queer!” Naruto and Sakura cheered while Sasuke stood, the team laughed at their antic as Naruto did more poses, Neiji and Shikamaru watching with amusement.

“That never gets old” Chouji chuckled as he ate crisps from a giant bag, most people eye’s would bulge seeing someone chow down that much - but everyone at Konoha High is used it and doesn’t question him, mostly for their safety.

“It’s the power of love my friend Chouji!” Rock Lee yelled excitedly “They radiate youth!”

“Please don’t let Guy-sensei hear, Please don’t let Guy-sensei hear” Neiji muttered prayerfully under his breath, whenever Lee goes on about youth, Guy is runs in and joins. He thanked the gods when Guy didn’t turn up but didn’t relax just yet - there was still time before the teacher could pop up.

“Now all we have to do wait for is Kakashi-sensei and the coach” Sai said as he sketched I his pad, his bag of art materials slung over his shoulder as well as sports gear.

“Knowing Kakashi-sensei, he will arrive after the coach” Neiji commented, they all knew it was true minutes before the bus pulled up and Kakashi still wasn’t there. They waited a few more minutes before Sakura signed and walked down to the driver “You can go, Kakashi-sensei is always late”

“Are you sure?” he asked her with a worried look, she nodded.

“Yeah, he can get a bus or train” The drover nodded, shut the doors and rove off, the boys (minus Sasuke) waving to cheering students as they drove past. Sakura smiled and sat back down at her seat at the front, the boys behind her.

“So I guess Kakashi-sensei has to catch up?” Shikamaru asked, Sakura turned back and grinned.

“Kakashi-senei will run with the power of youth to be at our practice!” Lee yelled as he stood in his seat “As Guy-sensei’s rival it is only to be expected!” 

“Lee get down!” Neiji scolded, Lee looked defeated but sat down in his seat, Neiji signed as he would have to deal with his over enthusiastic friend for the whole drive -  may god help him. 

“It’s his own fault for being late” Kiba and Naruto laughed while the others smirked, except Sai who kept sketching in his book.

“Oh man I can’t wait to see Kakashi-sensei’s face when he turns up after the game” Naruto grinned.

“He’s gonna be pissed!” Kiba smirked as the two fell into a laughing fit again, causing Sasuke to sign in annoyance.

“This is going to be a long ride” Sakura giggled and poked his cheek, making him frown more.

“Stop being dramatic” she gently stroked his hair, feeling him relax under her touch “Take a nap, I’ll wake you up when we get there”

“I’m down for that” Shikamaru yawned and rested his head against the window, closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. Sasuke glared in his direction, muttering under his breath “that offer wasn’t for you” and “lazy asshole”

“Naruto, I think Sakura offered a sexual favour to Sasuke without you” Sai told the blonde, his eyes not moving from his paper.

“What?!”

“Sai!”

“Ooooooooo~! Sasuke and Sakura are gonna bang without Naruto” Kiba sang, Naruto turned to his friend and glared.

“Shut up dog breath!”

“Don’t call me that loud mouth!”

“Say what?! I’m not a loud mouth!”

“Your approving my point right now idiot!”

“Hey!”

“I believe Sasuke and Sakura are the right people to as that question. Sasuke, Sakura, how loud is Naruto? With your sexual activities, does it depend-”

“Sai shut up!”

“Your right this is going to be a long right” Sakura frowned, Sasuke humming in agreement.

“I don’t think your going to get that nap Shikamaru” Neiji commented, he looked over his seat to find the boy in fact asleep “...Selfish prick”

“Oh? Does Neiji want Shikamaru’s dick?”

“Sai for the love of god, please shut up”

“Such energy! The power of youth is flowing through us!”

“Lee shut up!”

* * *

After the noisy and torturous long drive, they finally arrived at Tōō Academy. After waking some of the boys up (Neiji roughly woke up Shikamaru unlike Sakura who woke Sasuke up gently) they stepped out and thanked the driver who Sakura made sure that he would get an extra tip for dealing with the boys. Waiting for them was a tall middle-aged man with short curly navy hair and dark purple eyes, he wore a white striped shirt with a black blazer over as well as black trousers and black shoes.

“Welcome to Tōō Academy” he greeted with a smile “I’m the coach Hawasara Katsunori”

“It’s nice to meet you” Sakura said as she and the boys bowed “I’m Haruno Sakura, the manager of the team. Our coach is running late at the moment but we will arrive soon” she smiled, the boys had to hide their smirks at the image of Kakashi freaking out when he’s realised that he’s been left behind - serves him right.

“That’s isn’t a problem” he smiled “I will show you our gym where the practice will take place, please follow me” Sakura and the boys walked behind him as he walked, she walked to his side and could see his eyes darting back towards her, more specifically her pink hair - she had the hold her eyes from rolling as her hair is most talked about whenever she meets new people.

_ If he says anything about dying my hair… _ many times people, mostly elderly, have commented on her hair, saying it’s bad to dye your hair as it is unhealthy, and complaining about “young people”. Sakura wanted to hit them so bad, but it would be a bad image for her as an individual, and for her school.

They arrived at black doors and they walked inside, Sakura and her roamed their eyes around it - it a good decent size, even with the stage platform, Sakura guessed that’s where the team rests after practice and such.

“This is our gym, the team will arrive in a few minutes” he told them “Until then please feel free to sit or look around” 

“Really?!” Naruto, Kiba and Rock Lee grinned before immediately running around, the others watching with annoyance.

“I’m sorry about those three, they have to much energy and get excited at nearly everything” Sakura apologised to Hawasara, he however smiled at her.

“It’s no problem, it’s refreshing to see this amount of energy”

“Oh” Sakura blinked and then smiled “Thank you” 

Seeing as their manager was occupied, the boys went to go keep the three over excitedly boys in check - who knows what could happen with them.

“Forgive me Haruno-san” Hawasara started “But your hair colour is very familiar with someone I know”

Sakura smiled knowingly “Oh yes, your manager Momoi Satsuki right?”

“Yes it is” he looked at her in surprise “How did you know?”

“Well-”

“Saku-chan!” a loud voice squealed in the room before Sakura was attacked in a hug “It’s been too long, I missed you!”

Sakura smiled at the girl as she pulled away “Yes it has been awhile Satsu-chan”

“Geez you hardly contact me” Momoi pouted “A message wouldn’t hurt you know, imagine my surprise last night when I get one in a long time about a practice match”

“Sorry but school has me at their hip” Sakura chuckled “Not to mention personal life and dealing with these lot” she mentioned to the boys who were looking at the two confused, except Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

“Dealing boys is tough, I know” Momoi smiled “After all I have Dai-cha- I mean Aomine-kun”

Sakura raised at eyebrow at her cousin, why did she change from “Dai-chan” to “Aomine-kun”? 

“I don’t remember much about him, but of you say he’s tough work then I believe you” 

“Momoi-san” Hawasara cut in, surprised by the scene “Do you and Haruno-san know each other?”

Momoi nodded “Yep! We’re cousins!” 

His eyes widen for a moment before smiling “I told Haruno-san she looked familiar because of her hair, and she knew I was talking about you”

“We get asked by our hair colour a lot” Momoi looked at her cousin “Haven’t we?”

“More times then I can count” she replied and Momoi giggled.

“Oi Satsuki” a loud and dull voice came in, they all looked to see a tall and muscular dark skinned man with navy hair and matching eyes, dressed in the schools basketball wear which was black top and shorts with red outlines and the number 5 - he also wore black shoes. He wore a bored expression and was about to talk to the called girl until his eyes fell on one next to her.

“Huh? I feel like I’ve seen you before” he narrowed his eyes at her as he began to think.

“Aomine-kun how could you forget my cousin!” she scolded, he raised an eyebrow at her before looking at Sakura again - and that’s when it hit him.

“Oh, it’s Sakura” he gave her a small smile “How’s it been, not heard from you in a while”

“Sorry” she smiled sheepishly “School’s been keeping me busy, I’m good thanks. How are you?”

“Can’t complain” he replied “Lost in the games but we’ll win next time” he smirked.

“I thought you were off your high horse” she teased.

"Me too” Momoi agreed, Aomine shook his head at them.

“Women”

“Hey!”

“Amen to that” the Konoha boys chorused, Sakura’s eyebrow twitched at them while Aomine laughed.

“Is that your team?” he asked, Sakura nodded and he smirked “Let’s see what they got”

* * *

After the rest of Aomine’s team arrived, both teams got into gear and warmed up before the match began. Momoi and Sakura sat on opposite sides, sitting next to the players that weren’t out yet and watched the match insensly.

**(a warning, i cannot for the life of me write the match scenes in detail, so like, except not a lot of description of how the match plays like players moves and such etc. people who can do this shit - you have my praise and my respect)**

Sakura fidgeted in her unlike while Momoi sat still with grace, despite the low amount the two have interacted with each other Sakura knew her cousin well, she knew she searched up on Konoha’s players and would see how they grow - she knew and told her team this, she was afraid it would make them rethink of going to the practice match and look defeated. Instead she was met with determined eyes and a grin from Naruto. 

_ “Don’t worry Sakura-chan, no matter what your cousin does, we won’t be taken down!” _

Sakura smiled in confidence, yes she shouldn’t worry and fidget in her seat like a young scared girl - no, she would sit up straight and watch her team with pride. She supports them no matter what, win or lose those are her boys - and she will always be proud of them.

Her heart leaped when Sasuke got the ball and passed it to Naruto, resulting in another point, watching them high-five each other was like being a kid again - how she would watch from the sidelines after she had her rounds and the two were still full of energy. The move Neiji made to pass the ball to Lee made her smile even more, the two were polar opposite but they knew each other very well - it’s amazing what teamwork could do. 

Finally, after three rounds they called it an end. When the boys sat on the bench Sakura immediately gave them their water bottles and towels, they thanked her before drinking the whole bottle, making her giggle.

“You were all so good!” she praised with a big smiled “You kept up with each other and read each other’s moves perfectly! Not to mention your all so fast and strong”

“Thanks Sakura-chan!” Naruto grinned, Sasuke and the others nodding, except for Lee who praised her beauty and “youthfulness” until Neiji hit him on the head to be quiet. Sakura smiled but turned when she heard footsteps behind her, finding her cousin.

“You guys played a great game” Momoi smiled “To be tied on every match is very uncommon, your guys are very strong to keep up with Aomine-kun”

“He was super strong!” Naruto looked at her with admiring eyes “He would just swoop in and just Hiya! Take the ball and Whoosh! Be on the other side in an instant”

Momoi laughed “You talk like Aomine-kun when describing techniques Uzumaki-san”

“Call me Naruto, Uzumaki-san sounds to polite” he insisted, Naruto never liked people calling him by his surname despite it being common in Japan, he always insists on people calling him by his first name which has left others uncomfortable - but once they get to know him they feel at ease - for the most part.

“Ok” she nodded “Does the same go with all of you? Calling you by your first names?”

“I don’t really care” Shikamaru replied with the others nodding along.

“Ok” she smiled and turned to Sakura “Could we speak? In private?”

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura, ready to get into action to save their her from her cousin of she refused to go. However Sakura nodded at her, and gave the boys a smile and wave before walking away - knowing their eyes followed her until she was gone.

* * *

“Is everything ok Satsu-chan?” Sakura asked her as they came out side, Momoi led her to a space on the field which was far enough so that the boys in the gym wouldn’t be able to listen in on them.

Momoi smiled it at her “Yes it’s just..” she looked down at the grass and fiddled with her fingers “I just wanted to apologise for how I treated you when we were younger”

“Eh?” Sakura looked at her in shock, but Momoi continued to talk.

“I always teased you about your forehead and how much little time you always put into appearance, and how you would always run around with Naruto and Sasuke and how you would never be womanly like Ino-chan was” 

Whenever Momoi visited Sakura and first met Ino the two became instant best friends, always talking about beauty and “being a woman” which often left Sakura out of the conversation and instead trailing behind them. But Ino was nicer to Sakura, unlike Momoi who always teased her appearance, Ino helped Sakura a lot. In fact Ino always called Sakura cute whenever they were little and helped Sakura find her beauty.

“I’m sorry that I was such a bad cousin, I’m an only child so I’ve always had the attention, but that’s no excuse for how I behaved to you” she looked up and Sakura gasped as she saw tears threatening to spill “I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I’ve been meaning to apologise for so many years but never found the chance I...I’m really sorry Sakura”

Hearing Momoi say her name normally hurt her, Momoi always called her “Saku-chan” and despite how younger Sakura hated it, she hated Momoi saying her name even more.

“Don’t call me that” she whispered, Momoi looked surprised at her when Sakura hugged her “I don’t like it when you call me Sakura, keep calling me Saku-chan”

Momoi choked out a sob and wrapped her arms tightly around her cousin, crying on her shoulder “I will” her muffled reply came and Sakura smiled, patting her back.

“Good” she pulled back and looked at Momoi “I forgive you, to be truthful I did hate you for a while for what you did, when I heard we were playing against your team I felt discouraged. I’m not as smart or beautiful as you, and you became a manager of one of the best basketball teams in Japan, you’ve gone to official games and won. I’ve always felt jealous of you”

“Saku-chan-”

“But” she cut in “After today, after watching my team play, I felt all my insecurities go away. I may not be the smartest or most beautiful girl in the world, but I’ve found people who love me for who I am, they support me and comfort me whenever I need it, they bring me up when I’m down….so I’m not jealous of you anymore” she smiled “I’m happy with who I am and who I have with me, and I wouldn’t mind you being there as well”

“You...You don’t” Momoi looked at her with wide eyes.

“Of course not...that is if you want to”

“Yes!” Momoi exclaimed “Yes, yes I do! I want to be the cousin you’ve always wanted and deserved”

“Ok” Sakura giggled and Momoi joined in, they didn’t know how long time had passed before they decided to go back inside, smiling at each other.

* * *

“How is Ino-chan by the way?” Momoi asked as they walked inside, both teams were in converse with each other so the girls decided to let them be and stand away.

“She’s good, she goes to the same school as all of us” she replied and mentioned towards the boys.

“Wow” Momoi chuckled “So you have all your childhood friends at the same school, that’s nice”

“It is” Sakura agreed “We’ve also made a lot more friend, some who are on the basketball team and some who aren’t”

“I would like to meet them someday” Momoi smiled “And I can introduce you my old Teiko Junior High team”

“You mean the Generation of Miracles?” Sakura asked.

“Yep!”

“I’m not opposed to it” she admitted “I have always wanted to meet them and see what they’re like”

“They’re nice despite what people say” Momoi told her “They’ll love you”

“If you say so” Sakura smirked “I should invite you when me and the girls hang out, you can meet Ino again along with my new friends”

“Really?” Momoi beamed “I would love that!”   


“Good” Sakura looked at her amusement “I’ll text you when we have one”

“Great!”

Over with the boys, many of them we in converse with each other, indulging on what the other was saying.

“...So then I shot up leg up because a fucking spider was on it but my shoe flew off in the process and it smashed into the ceiling with a huge bang, and Iruka-sensei immediately turned to us and yelled ‘WHO DID THAT?’. But then because of the impact my shoe had on the ceiling, it fell but I kept in eye contact with him as it dropped and when it stopped, my shoe fell down  but i said ‘that’s not my shoe’ because I didn’t want to get a detention. So long short, I got a full weeks of detention”

The Tōō howled in laughter as Naruto finished his story, they couldn't believe someone would do and cause a ceiling in their school to fall.

“I can’t believe that actually happened” Wakamatsu said in disbelief “Just...how?”

“I can’t believe he tried to say it wasn’t his shoe, when he’s sitting there with one shoe one” Sasuke commented, but he couldn’t deny that it was funny. He was there when it happened and it was the first time a lot of people had seen him laugh, except for his friends who haven’t seen him laugh that hard. 

“And one of them was up in the air” Kiba grinned, he was also there when it happened and cried with laughter when the ceiling fell, he laughed so hard he fell of his chair which caused him to laugh even harder.

“I will never forget the look on Iruka-sensei’s face” Neiji commented, it was a look of pure shock and horror - his mouth and eyes open so wide after the ceiling fell, he was in so much shock he stood still for a good few five minutes before he took action.

**SLAM!**

The gym doors burst open and there stood a man in a suit with spiky silver hair and a mask over his mouth, hunched over and out of breath. He looked up to see one team looking at him in confusing, while the others looked annoyed.

“You finally arrived” Shikamaru noted, and Kakashi looked like he was about to throw hands.

“You guys left me!” he yelled as he threw his hands up “I arrive at the school and see no basketball team and no coach! I waited an hour, and hour for you guys to turn up but no one did! I was forced to take two buses and a train to come here!”

“Well if you weren’t always late then you wouldn’t have this problem” Sasuke told him and Kakashi glared at him. If looks could kill…

“Perhaps this will teach you to always be on time and to never be late again” Sakura told him with an evil smile, making him uncomfortable “Isn’t that right, Kakashi-sensei?”

“Y-Yes Ma’am!” Konoha’s basketball team laughed as Kakashi back up agree with Sakura, not even their coach couldn’t talk back against her.

Momoi turned to her cousin “Saku-chan, who’s that?”

“That’s Kakashi-sensei, our coach” she replied “He’s always late to everything, and I mean everything so when he was late today we decided he should learn from his actions and left him behind” she smirked seeing her defeated coach “And I thinked it worked”

“Oh Saku-chan, your so evil” Momoi giggled, Sakura shrugged.

“Have to be sometimes” she looked back at her team, some laughing at the state of their coach while the others explained the situation or got back to their previous conversation. She notice Aomine sitting away but keeping his eyes on the teams, more specifically, her team.

She raised an eyebrow “What’s with him?” Momoi looked at Aomine and signed.

“I think it’s because there are other people out there who can defeat him, he thought no one could then Kagamin came in, and now your team” she explained “It’s very uncommon when people tie with us for all the rounds, especially when the team is new and haven’t gone to any games. But your team have done that, and I think that’s made him think a bit more about players in the world and how they’ll catch up with him, and over take him”

“So he’s got a lot going on” Sakura sumarrised “Why don’t you call him ‘Dai-chan’ anymore? You always used to, did something happen?”

“No nothing happened” she smiled reassuringly “When he went into Junior school I thought it would be best if I call him by his last name, otherwise people were going to talk. I call him Dai-chan now but just when it’s the two of us or if we’re with friends”

“That’s good then, it was weird when you called him ‘Aomine-kun’, it just didn’t feel right” 

“Yeah, I always felt like that when I called him that as well” Momoi admitted and smiled “I would like to call him ‘Dai-chan’ like I used to, but I don’t want people to get the wrong idea”

“Hey don’t worry about it” Sakura reassuringly put a hand on her shoulder “It’ll come around, at least you can call him that in private and with friends, who cares what those girls think? Just give them a taste of how angry you can get and they’ll back off”

Momoi giggled “I’m not as strong as Saku-chan but I can try when the time comes”

“Good”

Coach Hawasara then loudly clapped his hands together, getting everyone's attention  “Everyone, we have had an excellent practice match together and it looks like we have gotten to know a bit about each other” he smiled “However it is time to pack up”

The teams nodded and help tidy the gym before going into the changing rooms to change into their tracksuits and meet the coaches and managers outside. Both teams stood opposite each other and bowed before shaking hands, Konoha’s team thanked Hawasara before getting onto the bus, Kakashi right behind them.

“You are not leaving me again” he muttered, the boys laughing at him as he got on, while Sakura and Momoi hugged.

“Promise you’ll contact me more?” Momoi asked, Sakura chuckled and smiled at her,

“Only if you do the same” they laughed and Sakura go on the coach, as it drove away they all waved at each other before they were out of sight - Sakura sighed and leaned against her seat, Naruto and Sasuke looking at her from their side seat.

“You ok?” Sasuke asked, Sakura nodded and he smiled “Good”

“Did everything between you and your cousin work out?” Naruto asked with concern, he was answered with a nod like Sasuke.

“We’ll talk about it when we go home” she answered, the two agreed and watched as she quickly fell asleep.

“She’s so cute” Naruto gushed, Sasuke hummed in agreement before they nodded off as well, along with all the rest of the players - and their coach who was more then worn out.

* * *

“What did you think of today’s match?” Momoi asked Aomine as he walked out of the changing rooms, school was finished and like always they would walk home together - tonight they had a lot of interesting things to talk about.

Aomine huffed and she raised an eyebrow “What’s wrong”

“Tied, they tied Satsuki! On every round we all tied! How can that happen”

“It is rare” she admitted “But it just shows how strong people are getting”

“It’s a pain” he grunted.

“I thought you stopped thinking about how no one can beat you except yourself”

“I am, but they haven’t been to any official games yet and the fact that they can catch up is pissing me off”

Momoi laughed “Dai-chan stop being so childish”

“I’m not!”

She laughed again and he turned to her annoyed “I’m surprised your taking this well”

“What do you mean?”

“You researched the hell out of them but they their movements didn't fault, despite us knowing a lot of their moves they kept going and almost won” 

“Sounds like people we already know don’t they?” she smirked, remembering Seirin “Plus Saku-chan is their manager and she’s childhood friends with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, so she knows them the best, I knew that they would be strong when I found out that she’s their manager”

Aomine hummed “So your not angry? Disappointed?”

“No, in fact I’m really happy. That Saku-chan has a team like that, I’m glad she’s got good friends”

“You sound like a mother” he smirked, Momoi puffed her cheeks.

“With the way I take care of you I’m not surprised”

“Hey!”

* * *

After arriving at the school gates they all departed their separate ways to go home, and like always, the love trio walked home together. It was dark but Naruto and Sasuke already made plans to stop by Sakura’s house - so they’re parents wouldn’t be worried at this time.

Walking in they went to the living room where they set down their bags while Sakura got drinks and placed them on the coffee table which they sat around, Sakura in the middle with the sofa behind her and the boys on each end.

“So what happened?” Sasuke asked, Sakura took a sip of her water before replying.

“She apologises”

“She did?” Naruto asked in surprised “What did she say?”

“She said how sorry she was for how she treated me when we were younger and named everything she did wrong-”

“Must of been a big list” Sasuke commented but Sakura ignored him.

“-and just kept saying how sorry she was, she said that she wasn’t expecting me to forgive her but she wanted to apologise for years but didn’t know how and when” she replied “She then called me by my name which felt really weird, but I hugged her and that I forgave her a long time ago, and even told her I used to be jealous of her”

“Why?” Sasuke asked with genuine confusion “If anything she should apologise for not being beautiful and smart like you”

“Sasuke-kun!”

“He’s right Sakura-chan! Your much more beautiful” Naruto agreed, Sakura blushed but continued telling them what happened.

“I told her that I’m happy with my life because I have people who love and support me” she said while looking at the “I said I’m happy to have them in my life, and I stand by those words”

“Oh Sakura-chan!” Naruto moaned as he hugged her, she laughed as they fell back against the sofa, Sasuke watching in amusement before joining them, heaving Sakura leaning in his chest while having Naruto’s head against his - and arm around both of them.

“It’s true though, I am happy I have you in my life”

“And we’re happy your in ours” Sasuke kissed her forehead and Naruto repeated his action, making the girl giggle.

“So now that that’s over, shall we watch a film?”

“I vote Disney!” Naruto immediately said, it was one of his favourite genres, with the fantastic stories, animation and the catchy songs - who doesn’t love Disney?

“I’m good with that” Sasuke agreed and Sakura nodded, Naruto jumped up and looked through Sakura’s boxes of films that were underneath the tv before picking one and putting it in - he resumed his previous position against the sofa and grinned when the opening came on.

“Aladdin, classic” Sasuke commented, resulting in Naruto telling him to shush - Sakura giggled. 

Oh her boys.

**Author's Note:**

> a new fanfic! this time it's a knb x naruto crossover. I've recently watched the series and I enjoyed it, but some bits of it really annoy me so i'll be fixing some of of them here. I'm thinking of writing a knb fanfic but with things how I think they should of gone.


End file.
